


The Lion in the closet - part of the Liam!Verse

by Karfraegh18



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karfraegh18/pseuds/Karfraegh18
Summary: Liam adds two and two and makes four... Jared and Jensen realise just how clever he is....





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

The lion in the closet

 

“I’m in shock,” Jensen muttered, hunching over his cereal, coffee to one side, his cell phone to the other.

 

“It’s brilliant Jen,” Jared was slathering peanut butter onto bread and grinning from ear to ear, “I knew it was going to be renewed.”

 

“Sin City, the _’shit we didn’t know it was going to make it to season two and we have run out of storylines’_ season,” Jensen grumbled. He loved his work on Sin City. Was made for in his role as the Sheriff in a town at the centre of more mystery and intrigue than you could shake a stick at. Given Eric had actually written it _for_ Jensen, and given that Jared was also a writer for the show, it couldn’t really fail. But…season two…Jensen didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. “It’s hard,” Jensen half whined, sitting back as Jared insinuated his way between table and chair, hooking his legs over Jensen’s and straddling his lap.

 

“Stop whining,” Jared said simply, leaning forward and snatching a quick kiss. Jensen chased the kiss as Jared pulled back, his tongue darting out to taste peanut butter and jelly on his lips. Jared could never resist the stealing of the contents of the kid’s lunches, from the odd chip here and there to a full scoop of jelly on a spoon. It was a marvel that even now he was the wrong side of thirty-five he still kept his flat stomach and his toned physique. True, he wasn’t as built as he had been at the end of the Supernatural era, but he still kept in shape, partly by running after the boys, partly using the garage gym.

 

“gerroffme,” Jensen groused. If he wasn’t getting kisses then he didn’t want six four of Jared stopping the blood flow in his thighs, “too heavy dude.” Jared chuckled, placing hands flat on either side of Jensen’s face, cupping his face, smoothing stubbled skin and leaned down to capture Jensen’s lips in a gentle kiss, tilting his head to deepen it with a gentle touch of teeth to Jensen’s full lips. Jensen parted on a sigh, he couldn’t resist this early morning kissing, and in fact he couldn’t resist kissing Jared at any time, morning, noon or night. It was familiar and safe, and, as Jared twisted sinuously in his lap, it was also very hot. He felt himself harden just with the kissing, moaning low in his throat as Jared’s hands moved to settle low in Jensen’s lap, pressing against his dick…if only they didn’t-

 

“Ewwwww gross…” Jared pulled back, focusing on Jensen’s kiss damp lips, and smiled, watching as a matching smile crossed Jensen’s face. They were use to this; the reaction from their eldest son was as inevitable as a lack of snow at the winter Olympics.

 

“And I say again Jamie Padalecki-Ackles that one day you will be doing this and you will enjoy it,” Jared smirked, clambering off of Jensen’s lap with a rueful snort, crossing to finish the lunches for the boys, ruffling Jamie’s hair as he passed and dodging the swat that Jamie threw out in the hope of connecting with his dad.

 

“I’m not kissing a boy,” Jamie repeated for the ninety ninth millionth time, with a sigh and roll of his eyes.

 

“Kissing a boy is nice,” Jensen pointed out.

 

“You always say that…but have you seen Edward? Would you wanna kiss Edward?” 

 

Jared let out another snort, as Jensen pushed away from the table, to stand and bring his empty cereal bowl to the sink. ”Edward? Is that the kid with the braces?” he said, bumping hips with Jared, and trying to tear his gaze away from sinful lips and a tight ass and instead focusing back to the matter in hand.

 

Jamie grimaced again, “he smells dad, and I swear he never showers, like ever.”

 

“Unlike you, who has been known to shower at least once a week?” Jensen pointed out to his frowning son. Jamie was a typical twelve year old, all running and shouting and boisterous scruffiness, no where near the shower loving boy that he was implying he was.

 

“Ha ha dad… very funny…I don’t even wanna kiss Deena, and she has boobs.” Jensen couldn’t help himself, he let out a huff of laughter at what Jamie said and leaned in to steal another kiss from his husband. Jamie never failed to make Jensen smile, he was the happy kid in the group, the positive kid, and the one who looked for his brother without even realising he did. Talking of whom…

 

“Where’s your brother?” 

 

“Bathroom,” Jaime mumbled through a mouthful of Captain Crunch, inclining his head to the kitchen door. He swallowed, “you gotta get him out dad, and he’s been ages.” Jensen narrowed his eyes, and looked over at Jared, before glancing at the clock on the wall. Liam had been in the bathroom for a long time? That so did _not_ bode well for their stock of shaving foam, toilet rolls, or toothpaste. The two men looked at each other. Jared had the lunches to finish, had a meeting with Eric at half nine; Jensen wasn’t due on set until midday, decision made. Most days they could laugh at what Liam was doing, see the funny side of twenty four toilet rolls, unrolled, and tied in knots around the stairs, could see why Liam decided toothpaste was something his teddies needed to use. It was always like that. If they could _see_ the rationalisation behind some of the more odd things their ten year old did then it made it easier to accept. Of course, finding Jensen’s watch…Jensen’s non waterproof watch…slowly rotating in an overfilling sink was not one of those things they could understand. It was wrong, it was _naughty_ , Liam must know the watch had meaning, had significance, he must? 

 

As Jensen climbed the stairs, he wondered what he would find. Liam was on a school trip today, just to the local zoo, but it was a special day, and they had talked to their youngest, worked with the school to prepare Liam for the change in his routine. Jared had even done his spectacularly impressive Meerkat impression to make Liam laugh, and had succeeded in rendering Jensen speechless with laughter. Even Jamie had joined in, not too cool to be a monkey with Liam, he was never _too cool_ to do anything with his little brother. Jensen expected Liam to act out a bit; he always did when he was, what others would call nervous, and what the psychologist called anxious.

 

Jensen knocked on the door before pushing it open, glancing quickly from tidy bottles to neatly stacked toilet roll, nothing seemed out of place, apart from the small boy wedged behind the door, his fingers in his ears, rocking and humming a song that only he knew. Jensen sighed; OK, maybe the anxiety was a little too much today, and without hesitation he eased himself to sit next to Liam on the floor, cursing six years of Supernatural stunts that left his knees achy.

 

“Hey buddy,” he said softly, firmly, “look at me Liam, why are you still in your jammies?” Liam looked up, his eyelids blinking rapidly and his fingers firmly in his ears. Gently Jensen grasped the fingers and pulled them out

 

“Oh the thinks you can think up if only you try,” Liam said softly, his hands pulling free from Jensen and moving a rapid movement in front of his face. Jensen knew Liam’s thoughts must be bad when Liam started quoting random lines from one of his cat in a hat books, “Oh the thinks you can think up if only you try. Oh the thinks you can think up if only you try,” Jensen knew there was no point in trying to figure this one out until Liam calmed down enough to stop with the Dr Seuss and start trying to communicate. So he started one of the many coping tactics that they had as a family, just to talk, talk about nothing, just low, and regular, mostly events where he was filming, the day that Eric fell over the wires and landed in a zombie, the story where Jared and he pulled a prank of co-stars and how funny it all was, about the day that they picked up Jamie and Liam, about how much he and Jared loved them both. Until finally Liam stopped stimming, his hands falling to his lap, and he finally looked up at Jensen, his eyes wide.

 

“Papa reading a book…” Jensen nodded, Jared was always reading books, spent hours acting out characters, loved reading to Liam and Jamie both, he wracked his brains for what Jared was reading. He was sure it was still Dr Seuss, Liam’s favourite, but to be fair Jared had introduced some zoo books in preparation for the trip. Jensen cursed that he hadn’t paid more attention

 

“A book?” he prompted his son.

 

“I has no pants, Miz Arnold will shout at me,” Liam said sadly, whimpering and rocking forward, resting his forehead on Jensen’s bent knee.

 

“OK buddy, pants are in your closet, we’ll go get them and - ”

 

“Noooo daddy… noooo,” small hands gripped his, and Jensen stopped half way to his feet at the real panic in Liam’s voice, lifting his son into his arms.

 

“Liam…” _gimmee a clue son… anything_

 

“izza wardrobe…” Liam said fearfully, curling around Jensen, all long legs and skinny arms, burying his face into Jensen’s neck. “izza lion…” The words sat there for a while, Jensen trying to follow the logic, and when it hit him, he felt tears prick his eyes. It was always the most precious of moments when he connected what Liam was saying to something that was real.

 

“Liam… no lion in the wardrobe buddy…” he said confidently, in his best _daddy_ tone, moving to Liam’s room and opening the closet door as best he could with a tangled ten year old clinging to him for dear life. “See…” Liam lifted his head cautiously, wrinkling his nose and peering into the neat hung school shirts and pants.

 

“Jamies book hazza lion…” Jensen nodded, taking the opportunity to cuddle his son and drop a kiss on his neck, “my book hazza lion.” 

 

“A scary lion in your book, with elephants, and tigers,” Jensen asked gently, “and a lion and a witch and a wardrobe in Jamie’s book?” Liam nodded, looking up with his beautiful eyes, and the trust in them just cut Jensen to the core.

 

“Not?” Liam said, “not in my closet?”

 

“No Liam, it’s a story… just a story…”

 

”Elephants?”

 

Jensen wanted to answer that, wanted to say, _no Liam, elephants are far too big to be in your closet and, yes, elephants are real,_ but he didn’t, just knew all Liam wanted was reassurance now. “No elephants.”

 

Somewhat placated but still fearful, Liam allowed Jensen to get him dressed. With his lunch packed in his Dr Seuss lunchbox Jared and Jensen waved him onto the school bus; Jamie having already left on the bus for his school.

 

The two men sat for a short while, with mugs of hot coffee and a still silence around them, talking over what had happened. Quiet time when they arranged schedules and agreed who would be there for Jamie and Liam and when.

 

They started to discuss this mornings meltdown, “…so he thought the lions that were real in the picture book were the same as the Lion in Narnia…clever if you think about it.” Jared summarised, filing the information away for tonight when he chose what books to read. Their son showed flashes of being so damn clever, so bright, when there were peeks into a mind that, when it connected, was so quick. He left for his meeting and Jensen left for his shoot, family sorted for another morning, and it was only Jared that was home when the school bus dropped a hyper Liam at the end of the driveway.

 

“Papa, papa, the lion did nearly eat me…” he shouted, throwing his bag to the floor and running straight past Jared and up the stairs, only to appear moments later at Jared’s side clutching Jamie’s book, _The lion, the witch and the wardrobe,_ “you turn,” he ordered, almost climbing Jared to get him to sit, “reading lions,” he added poking Jared in the chest, as if to emphasise the point. Jared smiled, knowing what he meant, but at the same time knowing it was very likely that Liam wouldn’t understand one single word.

 

Settling into the corner of the sofa, Liam lying next to him, not cuddling, but pressing close. Jamie clattered into the house, a sneaker at the door, one at the kitchen door, the slam of the fridge for the milk, the clatter of the tin for cookies, and he sat down the other side of Jared, smiling up at him. It was _the_ perfect moment and Jared cleared his throat and began, “Once there were four children whose names were Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy. This story is about something that happened to them when they were sent away from London during the war because of the air-raids…”


End file.
